lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
False-Hearted Judges
Detectives Goren and Eames investigate the murder of a prominent New York family court judge, whose entire family was attacked. Plot The detectives' investigation leads them to father-and-son duo Lloyd Wilkes and Eric Wilkes. Lloyd wants revenge on the judge, who years ago granted his ex-wife full custody of their son. Wilkes' ex-wife is missing, records of her having disappeared after the trial. Goren and Eames realized that Lloyd had searched for his son for years and finally found him. Together they are plotting to murder the judges they believe had wronged them. Goren and Eames find and arrest a suspicious boy, Eric Wilkes, and hold him in jail. Goren and Eames taunt him as he is being released and given his backpack back. Upon further investigation, Goren and Eames find out that Wilkes' ex-wife had changed her and her son's name and moved to a different state. Looking at Eric's birth records they also realized that the boy who claims to be Eric is not Eric. Running his DNA, reveals he is a runaway named Clay Turner. One of the judges that was murdered was the one who sent Tunner to a foster home in the same area that Lloyd was said to have been. More reports revealed that the real Eric and his mother died three years ago in a car accident. When Lloyd arrives to pick up Eric/Turner, Goren plays on Lloyd's desire to find his real son. He tells him that his ex-wife is dead, but his son is still alive. Lloyd is about to leave with Turner, but the detectives said that Turner can not leave since he is an underaged runaway. Lloyd tells Turner to stay in jail for a while and he'll come back for him. Goren and Eames' plan is to turn father and son against each other. They previously learned from a witness that had seen Turner waiting in a parking lot for Wilkes to pick him up a few days ago. When Wilkes was late, Turner began to panic and believe his father had abandoned him. Turner becomes outraged at his father for insisting he stay and reveal to the detectives that it was them who murdered the judges. Cast Main cast * Vincent D'Onofrio as Detective Robert Goren * Kathryn Erbe as Detective Alexandra Eames * Jamey Sheridan as Captain James Deakins * Courtney B. Vance as A.D.A. Ron Carver Guest cast * David Andrews as Lloyd Anson Wilkes * Jeremy Blackman as Clay Turner / Eric Wilkes * Susan Angelo as Judge E. Barton * Terry Beaver as Franklin Traynor * Seth Barrish as Will Barton * Ari Fliakos as Wade Brownfeld * MacIntyre Dixon as Judge Freeman * Mark Kenneth Smaltz as Judge Roland Thibodeaux * Ed Vassallo as Scott Karsebaum * Clayton LeBouef as Detective Edmunds * Stella Maeve as Gloria Barton * Ty Thomas Reed as Sean Barton * James Beecher as Kevin Stevens * C.S. Lee as Detective Matt See * Jessamyn Blakeslee as Magda Casilio * David McCann as Henry Baron * Mason Pettit as Detective Langdon * Christian Rozakis as Oliver Barton * Eddie Martinez as Sixto * Natalie Gold as Maya * Norman J. Pfizenmayer III as TV News Camera Operator (uncredited) References Tom DeLay, Abraham Lincoln, Habeas Corpus Quotes Background information and notes * In this episode, Detective Alexandra Eames makes a remark about Tom DeLay. Mr. DeLay was outraged over the season finale of Law & Order: Criminal Intent, and accused NBC of "deliberate misuse" of his name. "This manipulation of my name and trivialization of the sensitive issue of judicial security represents a reckless disregard for the suffering initiated by recent tragedies and a great disservice to public discourse," said DeLay in a letter to NBC Universal Television Group President Jeff Zucker. NBC Entertainment President Kevin Reilly denied that the content of the show was meant as political commentary. "The script line involved an exasperated detective bedeviled by a lack of clues, making a sarcastic comment about the futility of looking for a suspect when no specific description existed," he said. According to the article, this episode is loosely based on the Joan Lefkow case. (Source: ABC news) Lefkow is a United States district court judge for the Northern District of Illinois. In May 2000, Judge Lefkow presided over the enforcement of a high-profile trademark infringement case against the World Church of the Creator, an organization run by white supremacist leader Matthew F. Hale. In January 2002, Lefkow ruled in favor of Hale, but her decision was overturned on appeal. On July 25, Lefkow ruled against Hale, saying that his church violated the copyright of the Church of the Creator by copying their name and infringing on their registered trademark. Hale sued Lefkow on December 24, falsely claiming that her order violated the Constitution in requiring the destruction of the group's bibles. Around this time, threats were made against Lefkow on the internet and her home address and family photographs of her husband and children were posted on the Stormfront.org website. Meanwhile, an undercover FBI informant taped a conversation with Hale where he asked about Lefkow's home address and discussed her impending "extermination". On January 8, 2003, Hale was arrested on charges of plotting to murder Lefkow. The FBI informant in that trial received several death threats, and Lefkow initially was protected by a detail of the United States Marshals Service. On April 6, 2005, Hale was sentenced to a 40-year prison term for soliciting an undercover FBI informant to kill Judge Lefkow. (Source: ) Category:CI episodes